Pesadilla antes de Navidad
by Chiquinkira
Summary: Harry Potter es el rey del mundo mágico. El es el mejor pero aún así le falta algo que le impide ser feliz. ¿podría ser eso Draco Malfoy? y siendo así..¿como lo descubriría y que pasaría? "fue como encontrar un regalo de navidad" Slash HD parodia
1. Esto es Halloween

"Tened cuidado niños.. cierren las ventanas y duerman con papá y mamá.. por que esto es Halloween y a todos os querrá asustar.."

NOTA: Todos los personajes son de Jo K Rowling.

NOTA 1: Este fan fic está inspirado en la película "pesadilla antes de navidad", e incluso es una parodia de esta película sensacional de Tim Burton.

NOTA 2: Halloween deberá leerse como "jalogüín" remarcando especialmente el acento en la 

Niñas, niños y los demás, si venís os voy a contar  
algo extraño que hay aquí, en la ciudad de Halloween,  
esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween.  
Gritos en la oscuridad. Esto es Halloween!  
La función ya va a empezar, somos traviesos y a todos vamos a asustar.  
Mi ciudad ¡Vamos a gritar! En la ciudad de Halloween.  
Yo soy el monstruo que se esconde en todas partes  
dientes afilados, ojos muy brillantes,  
yo siempre me escondo detrás de la escalera,  
siempre tengo arañas en mi cabellera.  
Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween, Halloween, Halloween…  
En la ciudad, que es mi hogar, el día de difuntos voy a celebrar,  
mi ciudad, os encantará, todo el mundo sabe que algo va a pasar.  
Mira dónde vas, muy bien escondido hay algo que te asustará y te hará gritar!   
¡Gritar!  
Esto es Halloween.  
¡Míralo!  
¡Qué asco da!  
¿Te asusté? ¡Pues ay que bien!  
Si queréis apostar, tira el dado y a jugar  
brilla la luna en la oscuridad.  
¡Vamos a gritar! ¡Vamos a gritar!  
En la ciudad de Halloween  
yo soy el payaso que te hace llorar,  
de pronto aparece y desaparecerá.  
Yo soy aquel al que nunca ves,  
yo soy el viento estremecedor, sueño enemigo del astro rey  
lleno tus sueños de terror.  
Esto es Halloween, esto es Halloween.  
Escuchadme con atención sin terror no hay emoción  
junto a ti yo soy feliz en la ciudad de Halloween.  
Mi ciudad, os encantará, todo el mundo sabe que algo va a pasar.  
Si Harry Potter te atrapa un susto de muerte te dará y verás…  
Esto es Halloween  
¡Vamos a gritar!  
Vamos a acabar con un tipo especial,  
nuestro rey es Rey de la Oscuridad,  
todos aplauden al Rey del Mal.  
Esto es Halloween…  
En la ciudad, que es mi hogar,  
el día de difuntos voy a celebrar…  
LA, LA, LA  
LA, LA, LA, LA, LA…  
¡HUY!

Capítulo 1: THIS IS HALLOWEEN

Harry caminó por las frías mazmorras de su castillo "Halloween House". Elegantemente, como su corona lo imponía, empezó a agitar pociones a una velocidad alarmante.

El mundo mágico había recibido un nombre, " La tierra del Halloween" Aunque Harry no lo veía muy original. Sin embargo, el era el rey de esta tierra de magos y brujas, de monstruos y de híbridos, de criaturas y fantasmas.

Nuestro rey Harry, gobernaba sobre todas las tierras de Halloween. Era el mejor de todos.. el que con su sola sonrisa podía derretir a cualquiera, al igual que con su gélida y maliciosa mirada podía asustar a hombres hechos y derechos.

Terminó la poción y sonrío. Los preparativos para salir a asustar como todos los halloweens de cada año estaban hechos, y ese 31 de octubre, la noche prometía ser divertida para todos aquellos seres mágicos que saliesen al mundo muggle.

El rey del Halloween caminó hacia la luz del sol y sonrió. Bajo por las Calles del pueblo, Halloween Town, y observo el cielo. Si el era el mejor asustando...

Una mueca de melancolía cruzó su rostro pero la desapareció cuando Arthur Weasley, el nuevo ministro de la magia, se acercó a él.

-¡Harry! ¿ emocionante noche será la de hoy eh? ¡ya quiero comer dulces!

Harry observó sonriente al hombre frente a el. Si, había personas que nunca cambiarían.

-Harry, necesitamos de tus consejos, dinos, ¿que premios podemos otorgar este Halloween?

Harry apresuró el paso, pensativo, y contest

-Pueden darles a los vampiros por chupar más sangre, segundo premio a las sangüijuelas.

-¡Gracias Harry! -saludo Arthur y se fue.

Harry caminó hacia ningún punto en concreto, mientras solo.. pensaba..

Draco observó por las ventanas de su casa el aspecto de un nuevo Halloween. Todos riendo, y festejando, todos.. menos el..

¿y es que, que podía festejar..? Si lo que más amaba no era para el.

Una sombra paso al lado de su ventana, y el instintivamente se agacho para no ser visto. Luego observó por la ventana para saber quien había sido. y ¡Oh! .. había sido él.

Harry se detuvo un momento al saber por donde había pasado, pero negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Esto fue una producción de Chiquinkira.

NOTA: PARTICIPAD EN EL JUEGO DE MI AMIGA "DARK SABRY" A MI LA IDEA ME GUST" VEANLO NO LES CUESTA NADA : s/2053698/1


	2. El lamento de Harry

todo de jkrowling.. capítulo 2!!!

PESADILLA ANTES DE LA NAVIDAD

Capítulo 2

Harry se paro en una colina donde se veía grande la luna, sin saber que era observado por Draco, que oculto tras una tumba lo escuchaba..

_Nadie puede negar que soy un tipo singular, un talento incomparable sin igual.  
Si desea una sorpresa en la oscuridad, el mejor se que soy sin quererlo._

Una dosis muy pequeña de mi encanto fantasmal y hombres hechos y derechos, gritaran.  
Mi esqueleto agite y de pronto grite y a caballeros valerosos, asusté.  
Pero año tras año nada va a cambiar y me canso un poco de hacer tanto mal.  
Yo ¡Harry! el rey del mal. Estoy cansado de seguir igual.

Y es que muy dentro en mi interior hay un vacio aterrador  
que sensación en mi corazón,  
surgió inesperada y veloz  
Soy un profesional, un maestro infernal, lucifer me podría envidiar.  
Mas para un tipo corriente no soy mas que un perdedor,  
y soy famoso en todo el continente.

Como soy un mago yo me arranco la cabeza  
y recito a Shakespeare hasta en verso.  
no hay hombre ni animal que me pueda imitar  
con la furia que me inspiran mis ancestros.  
ni tu me podrías comprender pues el rey de marfil  
de esqueleto gris no quiere reinar... si supieran la verdad.  
Dejaría el reinado para estar a su lado.  
Hay soledad en mi corazón y necesito mas calor,  
la fama no me ayudara mis lágrimas vacías están

Draco suspiró, lamentándose por el, más luego se fue.

Harry, comenzó a vagar por la ciudad.. hasta adentrarse en el bosque.

si, ya se es un capítulo corto, pero acá Harry expresa lo que siente. Creo que algún día lo voy a escribir todo de nuevo pero tal cual el texto de la peli. Próximamente, capítulo 3, gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, los aprecie mucho!!

Chiquinkira


	3. ¿Que es?

SIIIIII DRACO ES MIIIOOOOOO ¿¿Y QUE?? ....no, tienen razón, es de J.K.Rowling ;;

**Pesadilla antes de Navidad**

**CAPITULO 3: ¿QUE ES?**

Harry siguió caminando, ya había amanecido, hasta que de pronto entro en un claro. Allí había un circulo perfecto de árboles, con dibujos pintados...el más cercano era uno con un huevo de pascuas, el siguiente tenía una corona, el otro un pastel, y el siguiente.. un árbol. Si mirar los que seguían observó detenidamente el pino. estaba decorado con adornos de colores. Y la manija semejaba a uno. la giró, y vio dentro del árbol, pero no había nada. Se volvió encogiéndose de hombros, cuando un remolino de nieve comenzó a soplar desde el árbol. Sintió que el remolino lo succionaba hasta que cayo dentro de un poso sin fondo, lo cual le hizo recordar a un cuento sobre una niña llamada Alicia, la cual se perdía por un tronco también. Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, e inmediatamente después, terminó la caída, aterrizando en un circulo de árboles parecidos, excepto por el hecho de que en donde debiera estar el árbol, había una calabaza.

Comenzó a caminar por la helada colina, cuesta abajo, notando que sus pies se enterraban en algo frío y blanco en el suelo. De alguna manera le recordaba a su época de colegio, cuando el mundo mágico aún no era un reinado, y los magos no se divertían asustando.

Cayo sentado y cuando levantó la vista, abrió los ojos a mas no poder.

Frente a si, una tierra de colores y luces parpadeantes, daban una imagen de ensueño parecían las casitas de las postales, algunas eran incluso de chocolate y caramelo!!! observó a unas pequeñas figuras sonrientes que cantaban alrededor de un pino parecido al que vio pintado en aquel árbol, un trencito pequeñito andando por toda el lugar.. quería saber lo que estaba pandando, en que lugar estaba.. ¿Como todo podía ser tan mágico?

Salto al techo más cercano y miró por la ventana... luego salto a la otra y a la otra, tratando de descubrir que era todo aquello.

_Qué es? ¿Qué es?  
Hay luces de color.  
¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?  
Parecen de algodón.  
No creo lo que veo. ¿Estoy soñando?, ¡no lo sé!, ¡que injusto es! ¿Qué es?  
¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?  
Hay algo que va mal... ¿Qué es? ¿Quién canta sin parar? ¿Qué es?  
Las calles estan llenas de pequeños, ¡todos rien sin cesar! ¿Es que estoy loco?  
¡Debe ser felicidad!_

¿Qué es?  
Los niños tiran nieve, en vez de calaveras y juegan tan felices,  
y no hay muerte en las aceras.  
Escarcha en las ventanas, ¡Díficil de creer!  
Y siento en mis huesos el calor de mi interior.

¡Ahi va! ¿Qué es? El muerdago colgó.  
¿No ves? ¡Se besan! ¿A quién se le ocurrió?  
¡Mirad! Familias reunidas, cuentan cuentos mientras comen el turrón...  
¡Que horror!

¿Qué es? Aquí, un árbol puedo ver, ¿por qué tanta decoración?  
¡Ahi va! Son luces de colores, hay adornos relucientes y cosistas muy brillantes.  
¡Y parece divertido!... Si, señor: ¡Es diversión, es diversión! ¿Pudiera ser lo que soñé?  
¿Qué es?

¿Qué es? Por fin, es hora de dormir ¿a ver?... no hay nada por aquí.  
Ni un fantasma, ni una bruja que asuste a los niños en sus sueños,  
y sus sueños son tan dulces, tan felices (suspiro) ¿Qué es?

Fantasmas pesadillas, y brujas, ¿Dónde están? ¡No encuentro lo que busco!  
¡Solo hay felicidad! No hay gritos en el aire solo un coro celestial  
y todo huele a dulce a golosina y a pastel.

¡Amor! ¡Calor! Hay a mi alrededor, y yo, estoy mucho mejor.  
Jamás podría imaginar tanta felicidad.  
Me gusta y quiero mas, y mas y mas,  
conoceré al fin que es el sentimiento que encontré  
¡Oh! ¡¡¡¡¿¿Qué es??!!!!

De pronto chocó contra un cartel enorme. Lo leyó.

-¿La tierra de navidad? - murmuró para si. - Mm.

Fue entonces que vio ver salir a un viejo gordo con una barba blanca que le hizo recordar ligeramente a Dumbledore, el cual reía "Ho Ho Ho..."

Observó lo que hacía, y lo siguió. Llegó hasta una enorme cabaña, y al mirar por la ventana vio a un montón de enanos envolviendo paquetes, claro, luego de ponerles cosas adentro. Luego los arrojaban a una gran bolsa, que estaba colocada sobre un trineo, en el cual el hombre gordo, se había subido y parecía verificar su estado.

Mientras tanto, en el Reino del Halloween, Arthur Weasley sollozaba pensando dónde podría estar su querido rey, con los planos del próximo Halloween en una mano, y el pañuelo que le había dado Percy, su nuevo asistente, en la otra.

-¿Buscaron en tooodas partes? -preguntó a uno de los trolls

-En todas señor

-¿Las mazmorras...?

-Todas - dijo Snape

- yo visite los sarcófagos - dijo MacGonagall

-Y yo los mausoleos - dijo Remus.

-Yo busque detrás del ojo del cíclope .dijo el jefe de los vampiros - de veras, pero no estaba allí.

-¡Ahí está Harry! - gritó Remus

Bueno, este capítulo fue más largo, ¡¡gracias por tu review **Canuto-Frambueza**!!

Hasta pronto!!!

Chiquinkira


	4. Reunión en la ciudad

SIIIIII DRACO ES MIIIOOOOOO ¿¿Y QUE?? ....no, tienen razón, es de J.K.Rowling ;;

**PESADILLA ANTES DE NAVIDAD**

**CAPITULO 4: REUNIÓN EN LA CIUDAD**

-¡Harry! -gritó Arthur -¿Dónde estabas chico? nos tenias preocupados..

-¡Eh estado en el lugar más mágico del mundo!

-¿y donde es eso?

-La tierra de la navidad

-¿Navidad? ¿que es eso?

-Esperá, ahora no, cuando estén todos.. -Harry se subió a una piedra - ¡CONVOQUEN AL PUEBLO!

Media hora después, Draco estaba en el auditorio, atrás de todo, esperando a que Harry explicara porque los había convocado.

Cuando estuvieron todos sentados, Harry comenzó. Había llevado una imitación de un arbol navideño, y una chimenea con medias colgando.

_-"Hay objetos tan extraños, no podéis imaginar,  
que a mi mente puede hacer volar.  
Es un mundo especial yo os lo quiero explicar  
y lo vais a intentar (me dije una vez más)  
y os reuno a todos aquí.  
Y debéis creer lo que os cuento aquí,  
porque… es ¡Tan real esto para mí!  
- Esto se llama regalo, con un papel de color…  
- ¿Regalo?  
- Regalo  
- Eso es malo.  
- ¿lleva candado?  
- Regalo me gusta si es malo.  
¡Permitid! Un papel de colores alegres,  
y sorpresas en el interior  
- ¿A ver?  
- ¿Por qué?  
-¡Qué feo!  
-¿ Qué hay dentro? ¿Qué es?  
¡Ahí está la gracia, no lo sé ni yo!  
- ¿Una araña?  
- Se come  
- ¿Un gusano?  
- Se mata  
- Quizás una rata de una cloaca.  
Por favor tenéis que escuchar la historia de la Navidad.  
Prestad atención…  
Un gran calcetín de color preparo con gran ilusión  
- Así es que dentro hay un pie.  
- Y quizá esté podrido ¡Qué bien!  
¡Oh! Me explicaré...  
Aquí no hay un pie sino dulces,  
y a veces juguetes también.  
- ¿Juguetes? ¿Morderán?  
- ¿Quemarán?  
- O quizá explotarán.  
- O saldrán de repente y nos asustarán.  
- ¡Qué fantástica idea es la Navidad!  
- Estoy muy de acuerdo, ¡provémosla ya!  
No tan deprisa, escuchad, hay algo que os tengo que aclarar…  
bueno, el público pide algo más…  
Lo mejor para el final he querido dejar  
y es lo único que queda por contar.  
En la Navidad hay un rey sin igual, según dicen, se hace respetar.  
Y también he de contarte (esto es algo impresionante),  
una langosta puede parecer,  
en trineo va, siempre en Navidad,  
con enormes sacos en sus fuertes brazos,  
eso es lo que oigo decir.  
Y en la oscuridad, con la luz lunar  
vuela por el cielo como un águila real y…  
le llaman… Santa Atroz  
Muajajajajajaja_

-¡Si!

-¡Si!

- ¡Viva!

-"Aunque están emocionados, nunca comprenderán  
todo lo que significa la Navidad. -susurró Harry.

Draco salió del lugar no muy convencido.

-¿Navidad...? -se preguntó dudoso, y luego regreso a su casa, en la que vivía con su padrino Severus.

¡Este fue el capítulo 4. Me alegraron sus reviews..! Acá va una pequeña respuesta..:

Canuto-Frambueza: .que bien que te haya gustado porque si no le gustara a nadie bien que no lo continuaría... Harry está buscando ambas cosas, pero bien, el amor será más bien al final. Si vieron la película, descubrirán que estoy siguiendo el orden de los hechos..

gabyKinomoto: si, ambos son virgo. No puedo hacer lemmon, tendrás que leer otro de mis fics, porque en la película no hay ese tipo de escenas.. Pero si habrá beso, aunque eso lo verás más al final. gracias por tu review.

Chiquinkira


	5. La obsesión de Harry

SIIIIII DRACO ES MIIIOOOOOO ¿¿Y QUE?? ....no, tienen razón, es de J.K.Rowling ;;

**PESADILLA ANTES DE NAVIDAD**

**CAPITULO 5: La obsesión de Harry**

**Una semana después, Draco observaba extrañado el castillo de Harry. No había salido desde que contó sobre la Navidad. Tenía un mal presentimiento. A su lado, un coro de aldeanos cantaba.**

_- ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? ¿Qué le ah de pasar?   
- No sé a dónde ha ido, no sé a dónde irá.  
- Está encerrado ahí, con su soledad.  
- Ya no habla más ¿No se morirá?  
- ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? ¿Qué le pasará?_

Mientras tanto, en una habitación del castillo..

-Doy mil vueltas a la Navidad,  
esto no me deja descansar,  
tantas cosas que no entenderé, todos lo comprenden menos yo.  
se derriten sin saber por qué,  
como una bola de nieve al sol.  
Algo que no encaja, una pieza en el rompecabezas  
que no puedo completar.  
Ahora lo veo.. ¡¡ahora se va!!  
¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué quiere decir?  
En estos juguetes hay algún secreto  
¿Cual será? ¿Qué esconderán?  
¡Qué confusión! ¡Los quiero y odio con pasión!  
Son objetos nada más y esconden algo raro  
que no puedo comprender, algo que no logro ver.  
¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Qué quiere decir?  
Mmmm…  
De memoria me conozco ya algunos cuentos de la Navidad,  
los villancicos sé memorizar  
y mi cabeza pronto va a estallar.  
Cuando lo pienso hay algo que va mal,  
no sé lo que podrá significar.  
O quizá no es tan complejo y me lo parece a mi,  
si dejara de buscar…  
¡¡ Por fin lo veo !! ¡Claro que sí!  
y la respuesta está ante mí, delante de mí.  
Está muy claro, es transparente,  
es música es poesía,  
no se ve pero se siente,  
no porque no pueda verlo voy a dejar de creerlo.  
Yo pienso que la Navidad no es tan complicada.  
¿Por qué no puede ser de todos si traerá felicidad?  
¿Será esta fiesta para mí?  
Preparo la decoración, me visto para la ocasión,  
manejaré la situación.  
La voy a hacer mejor que tú.  
JI, JI, JI, JI…

Se acercó a la ventana, la abrió de un golpe y gritó:

-¡ESTE AÑO HALLOWEEN TOWN.. FESTEJARÁ LA NAVIDAD!

Draco lo observo unos segundos. De pronto tuvo una visión. Un árbol se quemaba..la Navidad iba a ser un desastre. Tenía que avisarle a Harry.

Mientras hacía la fila para recibir su tarea de navidad, Draco pensaba la mejor manera de decirle todo a Harry.

Mientras tanto, Harry estaba repartiendo las tareas. Luego de encargarle a Snape, los dulces y galletas, y al alcalde el trineo y los renos..que en este caso serían lechuzas, pasaron los gemelos.

-Ah chicos, bienvenidos.. tengo una tarea interesante para ustedes.. deben... - y lo susurró en el oído de ambos.

Arthur intentó escuchar pero no pudo.

-¡Ay Harry! y nosotros que creíamos que te desagradábamos..

-No digan tonterías chicos, ahora vayan a hacerlo.. ¡Ah! Esperen un momento.. vengan aquí. Los enfrentó con una cara de advertencia feroz, y espetó - ¡No incluyan en esto al inútil de Lucius Malfoy! ¿Entendieron?

-Si Harry.. claro - dijeron los gemelos cruzando los dedos detrás suyo.

Harry hizo la mueca mas terrorífica que tenía y observó a los gemelos correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Por fin, solo faltaba uno. Lo mejor para el final.

-Draco, puedes pasar..

Draco entró a la sala.

- Necesito tu ayuda más que de nadie - le dijo.

-Ya lo creo Harry, verás tuve una visión espantosa.

-¿Ah si..? ¡¡Genial!! Pues bien, tu me tienes que coser mi traje de Santa Atroz.

-Pero Harry no me refería a espantosa de esa manera, me refiero a que, va a salir mal.. ¡la navidad va a ser un fracaso..!

-No digas tonterías Draco.. esa no es mi navidad.. anda, ve, llevate el diseño, y coselo, se que eres muy hábil con la aguja.

Draco marcho tristemente.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5.. próximamente el capítulo 6..

Hasta pronto!

Chiquinkira


End file.
